User talk:Pokemonfan201
-- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 23:19, August 11, 2012 Heya Please try and put what the picture is about. for instance snivy vs pidove.jpg(or whatever it was)|Snivy and Pidove fighting. Thanks! Reply Sure it is. Can you please add the infobox and expand the info (if you can, that is)? Energy X ∞ 20:09, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Edits I saw your latest edit and I thank you. Could you insert links on the episode pages (if you have time)? :Basically what you did; you can see that the article lacked links, as most are, which is why I would like you to add the links to other episode pages in which i added plots. Energy ''X'' 18:32, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Im Ellis99 Who's been doing quite a few edits on the site. I was wondering if you would support me in changing the Team Flare Scientists into one page which would be known as "The Scientists". If you have an opinion, go to my talk page. Ellis99 (talk)Ellis99 Solana article Hm, I can see the lack of content is what it got deleted. Still, it needs to be updated. Energy ''X'' 20:36, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Spotlight Due to your significant edits, I have placed you as this week's commentator on the Faestival of Battles. You can comment here. Enjoy! Energy ''X'' 23:22, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :I believe all you do is edit the template Energy left you and comment on the "battle" that's happening on the front page. Looks like you understand now what it is though :P 22:10, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Stop Hey, you do not dare to delete, anyone that ruin . Things Hm, since you have been editing a lot lately, you get to choose which four (two on two) Gen V Pokémon can battle in the next round. You can decide until Sunday. Also, I was wondering, would you like to become a patroller? Energy ''X'' 22:21, May 14, 2014 (UTC) File The image uploaded had a horrible name. I restored and renamed it, but mind the names in the future, for a name like "2094.png" is hardly appropriate. Energy ''X'' 18:25, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 11:11, October 8, 2014 (UTC) You mean the Demo? Hi Pokemonfan201, Hi i see your trying to get the Demo for the ORAS game to get it i like to ask you a question okay & this will go along with the demo to see, Q) Have you joined pokemon.com? - If not you need to okay, You should recieve a E-mail about the ORAS demo today with a code if correctly if you have here is some simple steps to set it up! 1 - On you home page you should have a Nintendo E-shop hit on this to wait til it loads up 2 - After loading go all the way to Setting/orher hit on this & you should see Reedom Download code - hit this 3 - And input your code & then hit okay it should take awhile for it to load onto you 3ds okay After it loads there you go alright, So you notice this it took awhile for me to load but it went smoothly - it doesn't cost a thing only blocks to load up Alright Chat with you later.. Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 21:11, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Opps - mispelled sorry...Trainer Micah (talk) 21:12, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Thought i should let you know i got your message and i messaged the user who created that blog on there i've letted him know on to his talk page to see what that is & hopfully you'll get a reply on how to work that on here as a user.. So you notice it! He should let you know or me know on my talk page to find out how to work that as a user! Alright! So you know thank you for your reply, Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 14:40, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ORAS demo Hi :) I've gotten a message from Trainer Micah that you needed help with the ORAS demo code page. All you do is enter your email address and valid UK Postcode into the spaces indicated and press "submit". You should then receive your codes by email, so long as the codes are still available. Good luck! — CzechOut 00:41, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Edit Thanks for reverting the edits of that vandal. I've seen your contributions and I think you could be a good rollback. Energy ''X'' 11:37, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Vandal Thanks for reverting that vandal's edits, as I was AFK when it was happening; the vandal will be blocked soon enough. PokémonGamer 01:02, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for undoing the two vandal edits, I have blocked them both.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:28, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Edits I did notice you do a good job around here. Have you considered applying for rollback, at least? Energy ''X'' 11:57, August 10, 2019 (UTC) :Well you definitively should. It definitively helps in reverting back bad edits, just like you did now. Energy ''X'' 12:03, August 10, 2019 (UTC)